


Hollywood U - Le avventure di Jane McMiller

by ABEleonora1998



Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star
Genre: F/M, Theacher-student relashionship, professor-student
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABEleonora1998/pseuds/ABEleonora1998
Summary: Hollywood U è una delle università più prestigiose della California.Jane McMiller, ragazza ambiziosa dotata di grande talento, ha un sogno: diventare un'affermata regista. C'è solamente un ostacolo che s'interpone tra lei e il suo sogno. Thomas Hunt, infatti, il professore più in gamba dell'università, non le darà certo vita facile.E come se non bastasse, la giovane ragazza si ritroverà, ancora una volta, a scegliere tra l'amore e la carriera.Due mondi apparentemente inconciliabili, uniti da un filo sottile. Due mondi destinati a scontrarsi con la forza più misteriosa e allo stesso tempo più potente. La forza dell'amore.* Fanfiction ispirata all'universo di "Hollywood U - Rising Stars" (Pixelberry) *
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/ Jane McMiller
Kudos: 1





	Hollywood U - Le avventure di Jane McMiller

Nel tardo pomeriggio, Thomas Hunt – celeberrimo professore di Cinematografia conosciuto in tutto il mondo - rientrò nel suo ufficio, decisamente spossato. Era stata una giornata pesante. Il consiglio accademico era durato più del previsto e, come se non bastasse, non era servito minimamente ad appianare le divergenze con il responsabile della sezione cinematografica, il signor Lennard Jones.

Guardò fuori dalla finestra. Il paesaggio rispecchiava totalmente il suo umore e l'inesorabile scroscio della pioggia non faceva altro che accentuare il suo nervosismo. Stava per raccogliere le sue ultime cose e sarebbe giunto finalmente a casa a godersi un meritato riposo se, d'improvviso, qualcuno non avesse bussato alla porta.  
Il professore si accinse ad aprirla, visibilmente infastidito:

“Cosa c'è ancora! Ho detto che non ho alcuna intenzione di..."

Thomas s’interruppe, di scatto. Davanti a lui si trovava una ragazza. Non ricordava di averla vista da qualche parte, né tantomeno poteva pensare che si trattasse di una sua alunna del passato. Lo avrebbe certamente ricordato. A giudicare dal suo aspetto acqua e sapone, non doveva avere più di ventuno anni. I suoi capelli castani, raccolti in una treccia, sembravano di seta. I suoi occhi azzurro cielo, invece, erano talmente chiari che persino un cieco avrebbe potuto specchiarvisi.

“Buonasera professore, scusi il...” esordì la giovane, cercando di ignorare quello sguardo indagatore puntato su di lei come un perfetto laser di precisione.  
“Le sembra il momento di bussare a quest'ora, signorina?” rispose Hunt, con fare aggressivo.  
A quelle parole, la ragazza fece un passo indietro e Thomas capì di aver esagerato.  
“Mi perdoni... Quest’oggi è stata una giornata pesante e gradirei che tornasse domani mattina per farmi eventuali domande...”

Jane si armò di coraggio e, nonostante la figura imponente del professore le incutesse un certo timore, decise di insistere.  
“Professore, la prego, ci vorrà solo un momento. È tutto il pomeriggio che vago per l'università alla disperata ricerca di informazioni. Soltanto adesso il custode mi ha detto di recarmi da lei.”  
Il professore sospirò, irritato.  
“Avanti, si accomodi, ma faccia in fretta. Come vede, stavo per andarmene.”

La ragazza entrò, ammirando con occhi curiosi il suo ufficio. Lo stesso era piccolo, ma oltremodo accogliente.  
“Persino quest’ufficio esanime sembra sprigionare un'atmosfera decisamente più cordiale rispetto all’evidente caratteraccio di quest'uomo...” pensò la ragazza, dando uno sguardo sommario allo scenario che aveva dinanzi.

“Dunque è nuova, signorina?”  
“Sì, mi sono appena trasferita a Hollywood con la mia famiglia. È da tempo che sognavo di venire qui.”  
Il professore nascose, a stento, un sorriso.  
“Sono in molti quelli che desiderano frequentare questa prestigiosa università sperando di costruirsi una solida carriera. Lei è solo una delle tante.”  
“Questo lo so, ma sono qui per imparare, giusto?” ribatté Jane con entusiasmo. “Per caso non ho anch’io diritto a sognare?”

Hunt cercò di mantenere la calma. Il carattere allegro e gioviale di quella ragazza lo infastidiva non poco ma, suo malgrado, l’uomo avrebbe dovuto sopportare anche quella situazione. A ogni modo, si consolò col pensiero che ben presto sarebbe anche lui tornato finalmente a casa e si sarebbe gustato una birra ghiacciata in tutta tranquillità dimenticandosi, anche solo per un attimo, quella terribile giornata.

“Cosa desidera, signorina? Qual è il suo nome?”  
“Mi chiamo Jane, Jane McMiller. Volevo semplicemente chiederle quali sono i requisiti necessari per potermi iscrivere al suo corso di cinematografia. So che è uno dei corsi più importanti tenuti in questa università.”

Thomas sorrise con orgoglio.

“Senza dubbio, signorina Jane. Mio padre è stato il fondatore di questa imponente università, nonché promotore del corso di sceneggiatura e cinematografia. Ma veniamo al dunque: per il mio corso non sono affatto necessari dei requisiti, se non quelli minimi richiesti da qualsiasi università. Possiede un diploma?”  
“Certamente. Ho frequentato l'istituto artistico di Oxford per cinque anni, dopodiché ho cominciato a interessarmi al mondo dello spettacolo, in particolare al cinema e al ruolo di regista.”

“Dunque, sarebbe questa la sua aspirazione.” sentenziò Hunt. Diventare un'affermata regista.”

“Esattamente.”

“Bene... Jane, giusto? Il mio corso inizierà tra due giorni. Compili questo modulo di partecipazione e me lo riconsegni il giorno della prima lezione.”

Jane non stava più nella pelle e, in preda all’entusiasmo, espresse apertamente la sua felicità.

“Grandioso, grazie mille professore!”  
“Si risparmi l'entusiasmo, signorina. Nonostante non siano previsti dei requisiti specifici, non sarà affatto semplice guadagnarsi un posto nel mondo del cinema, soprattutto di questi tempi. Il talento non basta. È la passione che farà di lei un futuro regista, a prescindere dalla remota possibilità che lei riscuota o meno il tanto agognato successo.”

Mentre l’uomo pronunciava quelle parole - sebbene in esse vi si trovasse indubbiamente un fondamento di verità – Jane ebbe la vaga sensazione che il professore si stesse burlando di lei o meglio, che non credesse nelle sue capacità. Come poteva giudicarla semplicemente dall'aspetto o dal suo modo di parlare e di porsi? Ma soprattutto, come poteva pensare che lei non nutrisse alcuna passione per quel sogno che, per tanto tempo, aveva custodito gelosamente dentro il suo cuore? La giovane s’indispettì ma, senza darlo troppo a vedere, rispose al professore con aria di sfida.

“Stia tranquillo professore, mi impegnerò senz'altro... D'altronde, lei ancora non mi conosce. Arrivederci.”  
A quella risposta, dentro la sua testa Thomas non poté fare a meno di esclamare: “Ma guarda un po'... Che ragazza insolente! Mancava proprio la ciliegina sulla torta per concludere meravigliosamente questa giornata...”


End file.
